


K-900

by Serazimei



Series: Power Couple Shenanigans [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Badass Gavin Reed, Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Comedy, Dogs, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Gavin and Nines were a great team. Unfortunately they were both huge workaholics. That's why when Nines' body gets busted on a job and the needed parts aren't available yet chaos is inevitable. Needing to choose between waiting and potentially being of no use at work or participate in one of Kamskis experiments and transfer his mind into an Android dog the decision is easy to make.Who knew being in a dog body could become such a hassle? Not Nines, that's for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

The mission objective hadn't been an easy one. But that hadn't been a surprise to Nines. Ever since he and Gavin had become partners everyone at the precinct had noticed a change. Especially a change in numbers. Numbers concerning the closed cases, that is. The hybrid pair of Android and Human cleaned up Detroit like a mad storm of justice and bad puns. Which meant between team Hank/Connor and team Nines/Gavin the hard to crack and/or especially dangerous cases were getting evenly distributed.  
The mission objective Nines currently faced was born of one such hard case. Months of surveiling the drug ring had let to this raid. He and Gavin had helped with the planning and were very adamant about joining the SWAT team. Nines was supposed to capture the boss of the ring alive. A task that revealed itself to be not as easy as it sounded. Some idiot had either been too loud or information about the raid had been leaked to the gang. Thankfully not early enough for them to flee and hide, but the members of the drug ring had had enough time to barricade themselves in their headquarter.  
Captain Allen had wanted to abandon the mission and try another time. But neither Nines nor Gavin had been all too keen on that idea. In the end their combined stubborness prevailed. Nines and Gavin build the tip of the team trying to break through the barriers. And they soon left the SWAT members behind in the bullet storm raining towards them. Nines only briefly mourned his ruined Cyberlife jacket as he played living shield for his partner, who professionally crouched behind him. Neither wasted their time with shooting. The only focus was on getting inside the building.  
**_Crash_**  
The old, half rusted steel door had no good counter argument to make against Nines boot. With pleasure he felt the old metal bend under his force. The plate clattered loudly to the ground. Three men had jumped to the side in a hurry. The seconds of shock were enough for Gavin and Nines to take them out. Gavin – feral as always – jumped at them like a hungry wolf. Nines kept toe to toe with him, unarming the men with fluid, practiced movements. As soon as they dealt with their attackers they charged forward. Gavin ripped his earbuds out, which he always used to block out the noise of crossfire. Against safety instructions,maybe. But much healthier for the ears.  
Nines went for the stairs. His vision told him 32% chance of success for using the elevator. And he would fight tooth and nail to accomplish his mission.  
More bullets rained down on them. Gavin ducked close behind him. This time both used their guns to return fire. In shooting style they were both the same. Precise. Calculated. And non-lethal. Six bullets for the six men on the staircase. Three for each of the two of them.  
They stopped briefly at floor five so Gavin could catch his breath. Nines used the break to scan the building.

„Floors Six through fourteen are empty. There are a bunch of men on fifteen. For the others I would need to get higher.“

Gavin straightened out beside him, still panting a little. „Great. Likelyhood of the bastard being on floor fifteen?“

„One to thirteen.“

„Chance of success when we clean it now?“

„78%. There is only minimal risk of them getting out while the building is surrounded.“

„Cool. We'll clean it then.“

They grinned at each other shortly, before bolting further up. Gavins feet pounded the stark concrete steps. The noise echoing in the empty space. Nines was louder. The reinforced material of his exoskeleton making his steps heavy. It didn't matter. They weren't playing hide and seek. They were on the part of the hunt where the only thing that would lead to success was being fast. And fast they were. Like a volcanic erruption they ascended, barreling through the halls of the fifteenth floor. The bullets their enemies were bestowing upon them could have very well been cotton candy. They shredded Nines clothes, but bounced off his skin like rubber balls. Screams that even the officers surrounding the building could hear, pierced Nines sensitive ears. At this stage turning off his hearing would have lowered the success rate by 14% so he refrained. Gavin, too, winced. They were only shooting at hands and kneecaps before knocking the people out, damn it. Sheesh, gangsters had no pain tolerance these days.

„10 people ahead in the conference room.“ Nines warned before skidding to a halt in front of two large double doors.

Nervous chatter filled the silence as Gavin and Nines took their time to position themselves on either side of the doors. They waited a little while longer, Gavin watching with a grin as Nines smile grew. Nines nose was keen. He could smell the mounting panic.

A nood. Motion. A loud Bang and the double doors flew open. Quickly they stepped back into cover again as the gangsters dirtied up the floor with more bullets. Nines analysed them as they flew by, calculated the ammo capacity of each gun type, reload and draw time. When about half the men had to reload Nines charged into the room. Glee filled his artificial approximation of a heart as he saw the ring leader, weapon drawn and face grim. With ease he took out five, leaving four fleeing ones to Gavin, who caught them at the door and took them out.  
With immense pleasure he focussed on his prey.  
And then there was a zizzle.  
Sparks went up and down his body. Errors painted his inner mind red. He convulsed, sacked down to his knees right in front of the smirking gangster boss.  
The smirk soon vanished. Again, like everyone else up till now, they had underestimated the human part of the team. Gavin was ruthless in his vengeance. It was a pity that Nines couldn't move and watch his partner utterly destroy the one that had attacked him with a tazer. But the look of pure fear on the leaders face made due. And while the guy tried to flee, a shot and a scream, followed by a sound akin to a potato sack hitting the floor, told him he hadn't come far.  
The clack, clack of Gavins shoes drew nearer and then his partner was crouching in front of him.

„Well that was a shocker.“ Nines tried to give him the death glare. The one he only used for especially bad and ill timed puns. Unfortunately, given that his face plates wouldn't move an inch his expression stayed void. Behind them there was a low whimper from the gangster boss. „Hey tin can, you able to move?“

Nines made a loud „Eh“ sound. The sound that rang out whenever people gave the wrong answer on those quiz shows.

„Damn.“ In one fluid move Gavin stood up. Nines could only assume he had gotten out his cellphone and was talking to Captain Allen. „Hi. Target secured. Building should be cleared until floor fifteen if the bastards didn't relocate. Get your asses up here and call the Android ambulance, Nines is busted.“

The voice on the other end was still speaking when Gavin ended the call and squatted down again to drag Nines up and into the next corner. There he was lowered, back pressed to Gavins chest so his unmoving form could be used as a shield. His sight was set on the doors. And thus the waiting game begun.

~~~

Nines was taken away by the ambulance, left alone with overly polite medical Androids, who tried to interface with him to give emotional support at every turn. Nines snarled at them as best he could and vehemently refused to open a connection. He was a neigh indestructible machine. The best of the best Cyberlife had to offer. It was always embarrassing to the core when he did get hurt once every blue moon. The man with the tazer had either been one lucky fellow or he had known exactly where to put his little sparkly weapon. Nines didn't have many weak points. But the ports at his neck where sensitive. It's why he usually wore high turtlenecks. Guess he had to switch to broad collars after this.  
Laying on one of the metal tables to wait for a technician made Nines wish his partner was there to enterntain him. Waiting always felt so unproductive. If he could just self diagnose himself. Or move around. But the electricity had apparently done a number on him. Only a few functions remained operable. It was fine. He would be as good as new in maybe an hour or so. Perks of being an Android.  
Nines mentally cheered as he heard the soft soles of an Android. Then a smiling face greeted him. A female one. As pretty as a face following human standards could be. Nines still started hating her as soon as she opened her mouth.

„I'm sorry, sir. That tazer did more damage than we thought at first. Several of your inner systems have been fried and we don't have parts for all of them. We already called Cyberlife to manifacture the missing ones, but that will take at least a week. You are quite the unique being mister.“

Don't hate the messenger hate the message, they always said. Well Nines never cared for details like that. With an annoyed crackle he forced a connection, satsified when she stumbled back a bit in shock.

_And what am I to do during that time?_

She blinked at him rapidedly. Ah. He sometimes forgot that most Androids didn't have the processing power to match the speed with which he could send data. He repeated his question again. Slower and with a bit more venom.

„Oh...Well...You could stay here and rest. Although that would probably bore you. Maybe you have a friend or lover who could take you in and care for you for a week?“ she fidgeted nervously.

 _I will call a friend._ Richard concluded.

Once alone he dialed up Gavins number. He only needed to wait one ring before his partners voice filled his head.

„Yo. How long until you're at the bullpen again? We have a gangster boss to grill.“

 _I'm currently not able to do much of anything._ Richard complained. _They don't have the parts to repair me. I'll have to wait a week, at least. Come pick me up._

Nines had the pleasure to hear some of the shouting that took place as Gavin most likely left the follow up meeting with Fowler. Approximately ten minutes later his partner arrived. Sitting down at the edge of the table he took one look at Nines emotionless face and took out his phone again.

„Hi 'Lijah~ Me and Nines are coming for a surprise visit~ We'll be there in about half an hour. Oh and Nines is busted. Maybe you can help with that. Okay, bye~“ Gavin grinned down at him. His partners lack of worry calmed Nines. Although he would never admit it to the small detective.

„Okay dipshit. Let's get you out of this hellhole.“

Meeting Gavins brother was always an event to mark in ones calender. Nines would have been looking forward to it more had he not needed to relay on the feeble strength of his partner to get him around.  
Elijah waited for them in his workshop, already dressed appropriately for repairing heavy machinery.

„Well that's a sight you don't see often. The indestructible Terminator carried around by his human loverboy.“

„Fuck you 'Lijah. We're fuckbuddies not lovers, there's a difference.“

Elijah shrugged, throwing an arm around Gavins shoulder to casually ruffle his hair while dragging Gavin forward with him. „Eh, Semantics. Anyway I looked over the diagnosis you sent me. I'm afraid I don't have any parts available either. And manifacturing them here would maybe only give you a day or two less of a wait and would rouse supsicion. But!“ Elijah shouted as Gavin opened his mouth to start a rant. „I do have an idea. Or experiment. You know however you want to put it.“

Elijah went over to one of the tables lining the place. Which looked an absolute mess now that Nines' focus was drawn from the brothers. Gavin was usually the one to keep his workstations relatively orderly and clean. Elijah, in contrast, was more ...laissez faire with the placement of his belongings. His stuff was strewn everywhere. Expensive Android parts lay around on tables, bolts and screws scattered around them. Other gadgets as well as some test tubes and chemical equipment stood in between. The chemicals at least were all barricaded away in a special area, kept in airtight cabinets.  
A soft rustle made him fight to move his eyes back to the brothers. They stood in front of the one table that had a cloth thrown over it. Elijah had grabbed one of the edges and now pulled the sheet away with a flourish.

With a manic grin he trilled an euphoric „Tada~“

Nines stared nonplussed at the being laying on the table while Gavin broke down howlering. There, looking very much asleep, lay Connors wet dream. It was a beautiful white shepherd dog. His preconstruction software was offline, but he guessed the dog was a bit above average size.

As soon as Gavin was done cackling, Elijah went on to explain, positively giddy himself. „As you both know transferring the consciousness from one humanoid Android to another has been made illegal on the ground that you would rob one of its chance to form its own consciousness. But no such law exists for animal Androids, on the account that no deviancy has been spotted in them yet. My proposition is the following: I and Gavin can calibrate this Android dog to fit your consciousness and while you wait for your spare parts to be made you can try out life as a dog. What do you say?“

Nines would have liked to glare at the grinning brothers in front of him. He didn't like his choices. Not at all. But when his options were either stay immobile and helpless for a week or actually get some work done in dog form the decision was easy to make.

Gavins phone vibrated with the answer. „Wuhu! Alright 'Lijah on to work we have an Android to transform!“

Nines was gently rolled into a corner by Gavin so he could watch as the two brothers went to work. It was quite the treat, being allowed to see them like this. Nines loved watching Gavin fight, but he loved it even more to watch him create. Especially when he was together with his brother. While Nines and Gavin were a great detective team, Elijah and Gavin were the perfect mad scientist duo. Ideas kept sparking between them as they looked over the Android dogs code and blueprints, cross referencing everything with Nines' makeup.  
Soon Elijah was furiously typing away on a laptop while Gavin callibrated the hardware on the dog. Both were not only skilled mechanics, but programmers and mathematicians as well, so they constantly reviewed each others progress, switching positions fluently as they did so.  
...  
Nines had no idea how much time had passed. He had been thoroughly hypnotized by the calm scene in front of him.  
They had rolled the table with the dog next to a horizontal laying pod, which seemed like it had fallen straight out of a science fiction movie. It looked a bit like those freezers in movies, the crew of a space ship lay in for cryostasis. Thick cables ran from that to the Android dog. Gavin sat in front of it, laptop open and typing away. Elijah was bent over him, hands on his brothers shoulders, head resting on top of Gavins. His eyes were scanning over the text as it formed. Sometimes he would stop his brother and mumble something in his ear. Gavin would then backspace with a soft smile on his face and write whatever Elijah had suggested.  
At one point Chloe entered the room with a tray of food and coffee, which the brothers tried to grab at without taking their eyes off the screen. Chloe pulled back with a sigh, balanced the tray on one arm and gently shoved small sized pieces of cheese, meat and vegetables into awaiting hands.  
Nines wouldn't have minded watching that for a week either. Unfortunately Gavin would need to get back to work tomorrow and eventually all preperation was done. Nines was wheeled to the empty pod and heaved into it. Elijah and Chloe held him up as Gavin carefully fingered his ports open and attached the cables to them. Then he was laying down. The last thing he saw as his mind was pulled from his current body was the reassuring smile of his partner.

~~~

The first thing he noticed when he came to again was the smell. He had had a keen nose before, but now it had become ridiculously sharp. His HUD identified a few hundred scents that had been unknown to him before. He did not have exact words for them, only lines of numbers and categories. He also noticed that he couldn't decide anymore if they smelled bad or good. To his new dog mind, they were all just identifying marks floating around the air and stuck to the various objects in the room. He kept his eyes closed for a bit, trying to get a feel for the changes in his body. Being in dog form didn't exactly feel wrong. It just felt extremely different. He flexed his paws, made a harsh thud with his tail and rotated his ears this way and that. Shifting his exoskeleton he was suddenly bombarded with a whole host of new data. His joints were strong, his teeth sharper, his jaw had more power. This was nice. He could work with this new body.  
Silence had reigned while he had dealt with the influx of information provided by his sensors. But as he finally opened his eyes and hesitantly sat up he heard Gavin whoop in excitement. He thumped his tail three times, unconsciously, and was briefly confused as to why he had done that.  
His mind was swiftly taken away from the matter as Elijah began to ramble off question after question. It took a while for Nines to get his bearings and access the newly integrated programm for speech. As a matter of habit he opened his jaw to speak, a little miffed when his lips wouldn't form the words he wanted to use. Instead he felt a component in his throat whirr to life. It vibrated as he answered Elijah. Gavins eyes sparkled with mischief at Nines first sentence. The small detective obviously had a hard time keeping his excitement at bay. His sensitive hearing caught Gavins whispered „This is better than a fucking Disney movie!“.  
After a bit more probing Nines was finally allowed to jump from the table...and he promptly fell over. Okay. Four legs were a little harder to manage than he first thought. A little shaky he came back up on his paws and decided to take a few cautious steps. He felt the eyes of the two genius brothers on him as he padded around, sniffing some random clutter here and there.

„How are you feeling, partner?“ Gavin asked after a long moment of silence.

Nines ears perked up at his voice. Gavin stood with his arms crossed, an amused smile playing at his lips. Elijah hung off his shoulder with a matching grin.

„This will most likely do for the week.“ Nines concluded as he came over to them.

„Cool. I can't wait to see Hanks and Connors faces when I turn up at theirs with you like this. What? Don't look at me like that you didn't think you'd be able to go back to living on your own in that state of yours.“

As a matter of fact Nines had thought that. He was a very resourceful Android. He could survive in all situations, with any handicap under any circumstances. He wasn't the best of the best for nothing!

Gavin obviously didn't have that amount of faith in him. „Buddy you won't even be able to open your front door.“

Nines sniffed. He could hack it or ram it open if he sat his mind to it.

„Okay maybe you could, but not in a very effective way.“

A busted door was an open door. And as long as it was open it was good enough to him. Nines continued to glare at the detective as if that would communicate his thought process. Weird how he didn't feel inclined to speak at all in this form.

„This would be a perfect opportunity to mess with them, you know.“

Now _that_ got his attention. His tail began to thump against the tiled floor without his permission. He was always up for being a dick to others!  
Elijah and Chloe brought them to the door and as was costumary Gavin got pecked on the lips from both. Nines was a little shocked that he got a pat on the head from them, Elijah fondling his long ears for a bit.

„You two have fun. And tell me everything the next time you're coming over.“

„I'll take pictures.“ Gavin promised, waving goodbye.

„Make videos!“ Elijah shouted after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my longer fic for the Fear Reduction Series, I swear! XD  
> I just needed to write something less heavy for a bit and this idea kept  
> floating around in my head.
> 
> Also kudos to whoever gets that movie reference XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hanks and Connors reaction alone were worth all the trouble Nines had already gone through to stay functional. Or so he had thought. It took less than three minutes for him to nearly loose his mind with the two. Gavin – the traitor – had left him alone after the greeting, never able to bear Connors presence for long.

„Oh Rich, your fur-“

Nines growled, snapping at the hand trying to pet him for the seventh time. „Sorry, I meant Richard, of course. But your fur is so soft! How did you get the people at Cyberlife to switch your consciousness into a dog? Do you think they would allow me to do that as well? We could be dogs together for a day! You'll have to share all your experiences with me once you're back to yourself!“  
Connor rambled.

Curious Sumo padded over to him and sniffed. Instinctively Nines pulled himself up to his full heighth, ears perked and tail held high. With the size of him he had a few inches on Sumo, which he used to look down onto the confused St. Bernard drooling in front of him.  
His stance shifted within seconds as Sumo moved, trying to get behind Nines to sniff his ass. Nines ears flattened and a threatening growl left his speaker. He was starting to regret this. Surely a week of not being able to move would have been less humiliating.

„Sumo, down!“

Sumo obediently crashed onto his belly with a gruff huff. Nines could smell the dejection and gave one last warning growl. Just to make sure.

„Sorry Richard. I should have seen that one coming.“ Hank huffed.

Yes, yes he should have. Stupid humans. All of them. At least he wasn't requested to talk to them. Gavin had conveniently „forgotten“ to tell them Nines possessed that feature. Oops.

Despite the large misfortune of having to be in the presence of the two cops, the rest of the evening made something disgustingly close to affection settle in his stomach area. It had been a while since he had lived with Connor and Hank and not much had changed in their routines since then. The familiarity was nearly endearing, if a little dull.  
The only thing that differed from the past were the sleeping arrangements. Because – of course - Connor insisted that Nines stay in his room with him for the night. Nines wasn't a big fan of the idea, but even he caved at Connors mightiest weapon: his puppy dog eyes.  
Annoyed beyond any acceptable parameters he jumped onto the bed and laid down beside his predecessor waiting for Connor to finally go into stasis. Once the house fell quiet he moved, irked that he couldn't use the long hours to work on the cases he had still open.  
Well if he couldn't be productive he could at least be an asshole.

Hank was the first one to spit out a curse in the morning. He knew something was very wrong when he hit his toe for the fifth time in half an hour. But he couldn't pinpoint what exactly had been changed. Suspicious he glanced over at Nines, who lay on the sofa, blue eyes fixed on him. Sumo sat in front of him, whining gently, probably trying to get him off the sofa. He hoped Sumo wouldn't try to get up there after this whole debacle was over.  
Next came Connor, LED spinning an unsteady yellow as he took in the living room and kitchen. Nines watched, satisfied, as the Android detective walked around like a lost child, eyes sweeping over the furniture. The two cops stumbled around the flat in confusion as more and more small changes seeped into their unconsciousness. The mugs in the cupboard had been rearranged. The coffee had been swapped out with a different kind. (Same brand but without the coffein. Nines had even used up to an hour to swap the packaging so it wouldn't be as obvious.) And all the furniture had been moved by 0,15 centimeters. Some to the right and some to the left. Nines had taken special care to randomize the new positions, so even Connor had a hard time to determine the difference.  
The outcome of his troubles was extremely funny to observe. An aura of wrongness had enveloped the entire flat and both Connor and Hank were unnerved by it.  
Nines did get a suspcious glare from Hank shortly before they left for work, but Nines was no stranger to acting innocent. A scratch with his paw, a flicker of his ear and an annoyed huff were enough to convince Hank that the newly transformed Android dog couldn't have done anything in this state.

~~~

The thrill of work was one of the few things that made deviancy enjoyable for Nines. Had he been a natural living organism, he would have described the flutter of his heart as he stepped into the precinct as a rush of endorphins overtaking his body. Seeing as he was a machine he had no readily available metaphor at hand. But he was sure some author would come up with a few nice phrases any day now. The topic of sentient Androids in literature had risen from 10% to over 78% in Sci Fi novels, grown 13% in contemporary literature and 46% in the erotica sections (Androids were the new vampires now).  
Connor and Hank flanked him on both sides as they entered into their workplace. It didn't take long for the first brave soul to approach them. Nines hadn't seen her before. Or maybe he had and hadn't bothered to categorize her. She was one of the lower ranking officers, no markant features, caucasian. With a huge, excited smile she bent down towards him and reached out a hand. As if he was some stupid dog who would sniff it. Nines repressed the urge to bite and growl. He did sneer though. As much as his limited facial structure would allow. The officer seemed crestfallen at his lack of positive response.

„Aww he is so cute. Who is he?“ she cooed anyway.

Connors hand immediately came to rest on his head, running through his thick fur and scratching at his ears.

„This is RK900, actually. His original body got damaged and spare parts need to be costum made so he decided to transfer his mind into another body to keep working.“ his predecessor explained hastily.

It caused Nines an immense amount of pleasure to see the officer blanch and scramble back up with a blush. „Oh! Oh I'm so sorry! That must have been terribly rude of me. I'll leave you three to it then. Have a good day!“

Nines huffed at her retreating back and trodded over to his work station. To his chargin Gavin wasn't there yet. Why wasn't Gavin already at the office? He was always at least an hour early! The bastard. It wasn't like he could do much on his own. A fast preconstruction told him that jumping on the swivel chair and interfacing with the terminal with the tip of his nose had a high probability of failure. His new form didn't have permission to get access to the wireless network of the DPD, yet. Which meant no writing reports in his head. And Fowler wasn't there yet to give him any new cases, either.  
Dejected Nines slumped down in front of Gavins chair, ears pressed flat against his skull. Even in idle mode information kept flowing into him. Scents all around the bullpen assaulted his nose. He could hear nearly all conversations on this floor alone. Minor movements drew his attention whenever he didn't actively concentrate on anything. It didn't take long before he sunk into a bubble of analysis, spacing out almost completely. It was agony. Waiting. Especially because not all members of the DPD were as considerate as that female officer. Every few minutes someone would walk over to him to pet him or coo at him. Connor often knelt down next to him to scratch at his ears and talk to whoever had come too close to Nines. Asking them to please leave the dog be.  
And then. Finally. His savior came. He could hear him long before he saw him. Gavin waltzed into the precinct like he owned the place the exact minute his shift started. Nines was so angry at the mans sudden punctuality that he was very close to scratching the mans smug grin off his stupidly handsome face.

„Aww happy to see me, partner?“ Gavin smirked down at him as he approached.

Nines, at first, was confused by that statement until he realized that his whole posture had changed the moment he had felt Gavins presence draw closer. His tail was thumping, he had perked up and now he had a hard time stopping himself from springing up Gavins form to greet him.

Gavins phone vibrated as Nines sent him a very heartfelt _„Fuck you.“_

„Naah not while your a dog. That would be bestiality and that's illegal.“

As Gavin threw himself into his chair and booted up his terminal Nines finally stood and stretched. While he was fairly large for a dog of his breed, he still wasn't able to see the screen very well. And Gavin had started to ignore him, typing something or other. Nines wanted to see what he was doing. He didn't wait an hour for his partner just to do nothing again! He was no lapdog!

„Nines! Get your paws off the fucking table.“ Gavin growled.

Nines growled right back, sending another text message. _„You will not leave me out.“_

„Wha-“

„Detective Reed. It's good to see you! Nines was having a hard time waiting for you.“

Connor – the traitor – had come out of nowhere, cheerful aura and all. Again he was petted, again a snapped at the hand of his predecessor to no avail.

With dread Nines watched as Gavins lips twitched upwards into his tell tale smirk. „Oh really?“

Connor nooded, oblivious to Nines growing desire to rip him into shreds. „Yes. People just kept coming over to him. And he looked so dejected! He even made little whiny noises from time to time. It was such a sad thing to have to watch.“

_You could have looked away,_ Nines thought. _„I did no such thing!“_ he messaged Gavin.

„Huh, I can't imagine that.“ Gavin said. The bastard. Of course he could.

„I have the live footage from my visuals. Here I can show you.“ Connor perched himself on the little room that was still left on Gavins desk. A little screen formed on the palm he had brought up. Soon it showed Nines just as he had described him. Immediately Nines shoved Connor off. Sharp teeth dug into the elastic fabric of the dark Cyberlife jacket as he pulled Connor away from his partner and back to Hank. Connor was given a last shove (or rather: one harsh headbutt) in the abdomen, that knocked him into his work desk.

Traipsing back to Gavin the LED on his forehead flashed yellow. _„Stop laughing! I have something much better anyway. It seems like you've dialed up the sensitivity of my sensor a significant amount. In the hour you have kept me waiting I've collected the gossip around the bullpen from 24 different sources. I've also used my time last night to prank Hank and Connor.“_

„What is going on here?!“

Both dog and human looked up to see Fowler marching towards them. Again the situation was explained. Fowler rubbed both hands over his face, a small, desperate whine leaving his throat.  
He was probably questioning his choice of carreer at this point. Or maybe planned his transfer. It was likely the first would lead to the latter.  
Gavin and Nines were promptly sent to a stakeout. A harsh punishment neither felt they deserved.

~~~

„Do you see anything?“ Gavin whined.

Of all the flaws his partner possessed, impatience probably was the most prominent (along with his obvious anger issues). Not that Nines was fairing much better. Both constantly twitched as they sat on top of one of the buildings overwatching the area. Both suspected that there wasn't actually anyone worth observing out here. That Fowler had just wanted them out of sight for a few hours to gather himself.

„Yes.“ Nines hummed after a while.

„Go on.“

„There's a grey blurr at the right corner of the discount store.“

„I can't see that. Describe it to me.“

„It's rather small. Hops to and fro.“

„Does it have wings?“

„...Yes.“

„Nines did you just describe a fucking pidgeon to me?“

„...Maybe.“

„God damn it.“

~~~

Three hours later they gave themselves points for effort and decided to call it a day. Unfortunately Nines still had to wait for Hank and Connor, thus he sat himself into Fowlers office and bombarded him with text messages while staring at him with his head tilted to the side until the Captain caved and gave him access to the wireless network.  
The distraction of writing reports proved to be less than enough of a stimulus. He failed again and again to concentrate on the task at hand. More often than not he caught himself wandering around. Sometimes he would sniff someones shoe. Others he would find himself watching birds or squirrels through the windows. He couldn't calm down. And no one could make that mysterious itch go away. His restlessness prevailed even after Hank and Connor came back from their case to get him. In fact it got even worse after the end of their shift. He went with Connor and Hank. He knew they knew he was still himself. And yet he was treated more as a dog than as a person-  
Ahh, so that was what felt so wrong...  
Who knew suddenly having a whole other body could become such a pressure on his identity.  
Now that epiphany didn't help him at all.

Nines barely held out until all were asleep this time. Only because he was awesome and had will power woven from steel did he manage to lay still on Connors bed as his predecessor was slowly consumed by stasis. The second the last breathing in the house had evened out he bolted for the next open window. A safety hazard Nines had never bothered Connor about because he didn't care. Now it was the perfect way to escape.  
Like a lightening bolt Nines shot through Detroit City, ignoring all traffic lights, honking cars and scared pedestrians on his way. He only had one destination in mind.  
With the might of an oncoming train he threw himself against Gavins apartment door. It was a testament to the mans paranoia that the door held steady. It did make a satisfying „BAMM!“, though.  
Seconds later the door was ripped open and Nines looked up at a gun targeting something way above him.

„Wha-“

Nines didn't give Gavin any time to comprehend what was going on. Using his strength he shoved past his partner, squeezing himself through the small space between Gavins legs and the door frame.

„Fu- Nines, what the hell?!“

Nines didn't answer, only hopped onto the couch shoving Miracle – Gavins black cat – out of the way with his snout. He got hit on the nose with a clawed paw for his trouble, but Miracle yielded, scooting back at least partially.  
His ears flickered as he heard Gavin sigh and close the door. Soft thudding and then he finally felt Gavins hands in his fur, gliding along the length of his body only to come back to his neck to rub soothing circles into it.

„Care to tell me what's up, dipshit?“

„Everything sucks.“ Miracle gave him a weird look as his voice box crackled to life. He didn't bother using his jaw to form words this time.

„Connor getting too touchy again?“

„That too.“

„Hmm. He can be very stupid, that's for sure.

„He does still think that he and Hank were the first to meet me after I deviated.“

„Absolute morons, the two of them.“

„I was very convincing.“

„Yeah, you're a great actor.“ Gavin huffed. Somehow he didn't sound very honest there. „If they really bother you that much you can stay here then. Miracle seems to be okay with that.“

Nines hummed in response, eyes closing in bliss. Like this he wouldn't have minded drifting off into a rare stasis. Gavin had different plans, though. Nines upper body was gently lifted off the couch so Gavin could take a seat, Nines settled over his lap.

„Not without some payment! You promised some juicy gossip and a funny prank. I hope you are able to deliver.“

The rest of the night was spent watching everything Nines had gathered that day. And while Gavin was entranced with the pretty moving pictures Nines got the best cuddling session he could have ever hoped for. Looking up at Gavin to press his head against his small detectives chest and nose at his chin a sudden revelation washed over him. Maybe Gavin was more than a colleague and a fuck buddy to him. Maybe- There was a high probability- Well, he also adored his partner quite a lot. He was the least annoying living being around, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget how "fur" is spelled. Srsly, the many times I googled it and the very next time I'm unsure again.  
> I even wrote it the wrong way again in this note and had to correct it!  
> It's absolutely ridiculous.


	3. Epilogue

His residence now set up at Gavins, the week was easy to master. To all the people at the precinct it was even a little creepy how fast the two detectives fell into their new routine. Criminals far and wide were heard of to have developed a sudden phobia of the colour white (or shepherd dogs).  
It was still a relief to be given his old body back, in the end. Fully functional once again.  
Nines flexed his fingers as his mind settled into the familiar nooks and crannies of his coding. Elijah had vanished into the shadows of his mansion somewhere to look over all the new info their little experiment had brought him.  
But Gavin had stayed behind.  
His beautiful, asshole of a partner had stayed to welcome him back with open arms.  
And Nines gladly fell into them. Gladly picked Gavin up to settle him onto his hip and kiss him senseless.  
Breathing was such a bother, but unfortunately humans needed it to survive, so for a brief moment Nines stopped his assault. The panting in his ear was heaven, but nothing compared to the little gasp Gavin let out as Nines whispered into the sensitive skin of his neck.

„I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit without feeling the outline of my cock inside you for at least another week.“

„Ahem.“

Nines only bit at the nearest expanse of skin at the intervention. Gavin however started to struggle and curse. Begrudgingly he sat his detective down and let him go, although a possessive arm was kept curled around Gavins waist.

„Not here, please.“ Elijah huffed, more amused than put off. „Anyway. What do you two want to do with the Android dog?“

Gavin shrugged back to his usual more or less composed self. Nines already missed the red flush of skin. „I don't really care. Nines?“

„I'd like to keep him.“

Both brothers stared at him with an intensity that made even him uncomfortable. „I kind of feel a connection with him now. I'd like to keep him as a remainder of my dog days.“

„Hmm. Interesting. Do you want him alive or dead?“

As morbid as Elijahs question seemed Nines carefully considered it. If they turned the dog on Nines would never be able to get back into that body. Preconstructing leaving him turned off, though...It made the wires in his abdomen twist.

„Alive.“

„Very well then. Gavin, do you want to assist me in this?“

„Hell yeah I always wanted to feel like a god.“

As the canine powered on Nines stared, feeling as though he was waking up as well. Sharp blue eyes searched out his own grey ones. And then the dog barked and the spell was broken. Nines fell down to his knees and the shepherd dog jumped off the table, sprinting over. Within seconds he had a huge, wiggling mass of white fur in his arms that tried to nip at his jaw, ears and nose.

„Aww what happened to me being screwed senseless?“ Gavin muttered, leaning against his brother as he crossed his arms.

„Seems like you just got cock blocked.“

„I'm never going to get laid ever again.“

Nines chuckled, smile turning into a smirk with every step he took towards his partner. His dog followed, pressed to his side until Nines stopped to scoop Gavin up again.

„Don't worry I didn't forget about you.~“ Nines purred.

„Not here!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time today to edit both the second and last chapter of this. So yay.  
> I enjoyed writing this a whole bunch. I'm still not sure if I should tag  
> it as "crack/crack taken seriously", because honestly I'm usually not  
> writing in that light a tone and the two in this universe are horribly  
> overpowered.
> 
> I can't wait to dig into this series/universe more, tbh. The Fear Reduction Series  
> is fun, too, of course, but it has a lot of angst and drama in it and it's  
> just nice to write some funny fics again.


End file.
